It is known that a resonant motor (i.e. a motor that can essentially be described as a spring-mass system having a resonant behavior such that the motor is particularly efficient when driven at or closely around its resonance frequency) can be driven into an oscillating motion by periodically applying an essentially rectangular voltage signal in every half cycle of a period of the oscillating motion, where the voltage signal is applied with alternating sign in the different half cycles of an individual period. The resonant motor may be arranged in the bridge section of an H-bridge circuit by which the applied voltage signal can be commuted, i.e. inverted, and motor current can be discharged from the motor coil prior to the change of the motion direction. Document WO 2004/034561 A1 generally discusses a resonant motor arranged in a bridge section of a H-bridge circuit and a driving scheme by applying rectangular voltage pulse signals at the motor by a motor control unit comprising the H-bridge circuit.
It is further known that resonant motors can be used in personal hygiene devices such as electric toothbrushes or electric shavers.
It is an object of the present disclosure to provide a personal hygiene device with a resonant motor that is improved over the known personal hygiene devices, in particular with respect to its noise behavior.